Akayuki Hime
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau Yata Misaki menjadi Snow White? / summary gagal, yaoi, ooc, gaje.


_**~ Akayuki Hime ~**_

_**A K Project Fanfiction**_

_**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**_

_**Snow White © yang bikin. #lho#**_

_**Akayuki Hime © arichu13**_

_**Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), yaoi, nggak jelas, intinya nggak jelas, alur kemana-mana, drabble, norak, alay, yaoi, bahasa nggak baku, parody of Snow White, etc**_

_**Humor / Parody (?)**_

_**Don't like? Tombol back masih setia, jadi silahkan kembali sebelum anda menyesal telah membaca ff alay ini.**_

_**Yang udah baca? Mind to review? Alice senang membaca review, jadi sesingkat apapun, tolong di review, ya! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Test, test. Satu dua tiga.

Mic-nya udah bisa. Panggung udah jadi. Oke, kita mulai saja. Nah kertas narasinya mana. Naratornya juga mana ett. Aktornya ilang kemana semua. Cepetan kesiniin, kalo nggak dramanya nggak jalan-jalan nih ah.

Oke ini apa.

Baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Pada jaman dahulu kala—eh, kapan? Pada jaman sekarang—eh, pada jaman itu—apa-apaan ini?

Oke kita ulang.

Pada suatu hari, entah itu kapan, Author juga nggak tahu—oke, ini apa.

Mari kita ulang sekali lagi.

Pada jaman dahulu kala, saat Jepang sudah menggunakan PDA untuk setiap makhluk hidup yang menginjakkan kakinya di negeri matahari terbit itu, terserah mau ngerti PDA apa kagak, hiduplah seekor (?) manusia _uke moe moe kyun_ nan _Tsundere_ dan sangat PENDEK bernama Yata Misaki.

Cowok. Dia cowok. Serius.

Iya, emang namanya Misaki. Misaki. Misaki nama cewek. Panggilannya "Mi~sa~ki~!" #author dibakar#

Oke, panggil dia Yata. Ato nggak dibakar angus.

Sekali lagi, Yata Misaki. Seorang cowok _moe_ pendek nan _uke tsundere_. Jangan panggil dia Misaki apalagi dengan nada setara "Mi~sa~ki~" kalo nggak mau angus kebakar.

Nah, pengenalan si tokoh utama udah selesai. Kita lanjutin aja ceritanya, soalnya si tokoh utama baru keluar entaran.

Kita kembali ke cerita. Lebih tepatnya, mari kita mulai cerita.

Seekor manusia najong sok ganteng dengan gaun biru tua kelam suram nggak jelas dan kacamata alay khasnya yang nggak pernah dilepas itu geal-geol dengan asiknya.

Oke, ini pembukaan macam apa.

Tapi—yah—berhubung author lagi kehabisan ide, jadi pembukaannya agak suram-suram hoek najong dikit nggak apa, ya? #Author diinjek#

Ulang lagi.

Seekor manusia najong sok ganteng dengan gaun biru tua kelam suram nggak jelas dan kacamata alay khasnya yang nggak pernah dilepas itu geal-geol dengan asiknya.

"Uhuk, uhuk," dia batuk dikit ceritanya. Iya, emang, nggak modal. Udah gaunnya suram kelam nggak pernah dicuci, rambut nggak pernah nyisir, nggak pernah mandi, penyakitan lagi.

Iya, iya, jangan tusuk author.

Dia menatap cerminnya dengan gaya sok dingin sok ganteng tapi bisa menghancurkan mata semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Cermin, cerminku tersayang yang selalu nemplok di dinding, siapakah wanita—eh, pria—eh, pokoknya, siapakah yang paling ketjeh di tanah ini?" tanya manusia itu sambil menatap cerminnya dengan _death glare_, siap menusuk sang cermin malang dengan piso. Iya, piso, dia kan nggak modal.

"Dengan berat hati, kujawab orang itu adalah kau, Munakata Reisi," jawab sang cermin nggak ikhlas yang langsung disambut hangat oleh _death glare_ dari makhluk bergaun biru alay itu.

Oh jadi nama makhluk nista itu Munakata. Oke, mari kita panggil Muna. Muka-Muna. #ditusuk#

"Nggak ikhlas lagi jawabnya," kata makhluk itu—Munakata—sambil men-_death glare_ cerminnya. Gila emang dia. Cermin di _death glare_.

"Ya kalo gue jawab yang lain entar mati gue," gerutu si cermin pelan-pelan sambil monyong cemberut.

"Apa kau bilang?" Muna nge-_death glare_ cerminnya lagi.

"Nggak,"

Ya begitulah kisah hidup sang cermin malang itu. Tiap hari, setiap ditanya begitu, pasti dijawabnya begitu.

Ditanya dan dijawab apa?

Ya ditanya dan dijawab begitu.

Nggak ngerti? Author lebih nggak ngerti lagi.

Yak—mari kita lanjutkan fanfic malang ini lagi.

Karena bosen dan merasa terhina tiap hari harus menjawab seperti itu, sang cermin pun mau mencoba balas dendam. Balas dendam gimana? Author juga nggak tahu. Dia kan cuma cermin, nggak bisa jalan ato gimana, disenggol dikit juga pecah, jadi dia nggak tahu mau bales gimana.

Dan akhirnya sang cermin mendapat ide. Cara membalasnya, cukup dengan mulutnya—tapi konsekuensinya, ya itu, dia pecah berkeping-keping.

Setidaknya dia pecah setelah membalas dendam. Let's give that mirror some free pukpuks.

Dengan gaya najong seperti biasa, Muna nongol sambil kibas-kibas rambutnya yang akhirnya dikeramasin juga setelah tujuh tahun tujuh hari tujuh malam nggak dikeramasin. Dikeramasinnya pake kembang tujuh rupa lagi.

"Cermin, _my dearest_ cermin yang nemplok di dinding, siapakah manusia paling kece di tanah?"

Sang cermin menghela napas. Pembalasan akan dimulai. "Anggap saja itu kau, Munakata," jawab si cermin enggan. Munakata senyam-senyum. "Tapi tetep aja yang paling kece _moe moe kyun_ dan sempurna di muka bumi itu Yata Misaki," jawab si cermin sambil mencibir.

"APAAA?!" Munakata pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Ala sinetron, kayak ibu-ibu sinet baru tahu kalo anaknya yang cewek itu ternyata _futanari_.

Si cermin meletin lidah ngeledek Munakata.

Seketika Munakata bangkit ala zombie dengan dikelilingi aura mengerikan.

"Yata… Misaki… ya…?" ujarnya terbata kayak zombie beneran. "Awas ya kau…"

Dan Munakata pun merencanakan pembalasan dendam gaje yang entah apa jadinya. Cengiran mengerikan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merinding muncul dengan tidak ikhlasnya di wajah sok tamvan miliknya itu.

Munakata nengok nyari bawahan (?) kesayangannya, sang pemburu bernama Awashima Seri, dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, Awashima-_kun_!" teriak Munakata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Awashima. "Bunuh makhluk bernama Yata Misaki sekarang!" Awashima ngangguk aja disuruh begitu.

Awashima pun hendak membunuh sang _uke _malang yang mau dibunuh entah kenapa.

Sang pemburu ajaib itu sampai dengan ikhlas di rumah Yata.

"Yata Misaki!" teriaknya dari luar pake toa. "Cepatlah serahkan dirimu atau saya akan menyeretmu paksa!"

_Drap drap!_

"Aaahhh! berisik!" Yata membuka pintu, kesal. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

'Njir _moe _abis...' itu yang ada dipikiran Awashima saat melihat Yata. Sisi baiknya mengatakan untuk tidak membunuh Yata.

"Udah, apaan?! Buruan!" teriak Yata galak.

"Uhh... sebenarnya saya diperintahkan untuk membunuh anda, tapi saya tidak kuat karena anda terlalu _moe_... jadi, cepatlah lari sebelum ketahuan ratu!" ujar sang pemburu mewanti-wanti Yata.

"Heh? Ya sudah," Yata ngangguk-ngangguk dan langsung _packing_ abis gitu kabur ke hutan._  
_

Kita kembali ke tempat lain. Suatu tempat di atas gunung.

"Lalala, aku sayang sekali, Doraemon," terdengar nyanyian aneh itu. Kok Doraemon? Author juga nggak tahu. Tanyain aja itu sono ke para makhluk hidup yang bernyanyi.

Jadi, ada setumpuk manusia ganteng yang nggak tahu kenapa di sini harus disebut kurcaci. Mereka adalah; Izumo, Tatara, Kamamoto, Shouhei, Dewa, Chitose, Saburota, dan pokoknya setumpuk manusia yang rata-rata ganteng dari perkumpulan kurcaci-kurcaci ganteng beraura merah bernama Homra itu nari-nari sambil berjalan seksi ala model di catwalk ke arah pondok markas mereka, bar Homra yang terlalu ganteng kalo dibilang pondok dipimpin oleh seorang kurcaci pemimpin nan ketjeh dan ganteng bernama kurcaci Mikoto.

Kurcaci Mikoto membuka pintu bar Homra itu dan memasukinya. Yang lain pun ikut memasukinya. Oke jangan tanya kenapa bar kecil nan _moe_ (?) begitu bisa memuat setumpukan cowok ganteng nan 'kyaah' begitu. Tanyakan saja pada sang bar.

Dan semuanya kaget kenapa bar mereka tampak lebih _berantakan_ dari biasanya. Yak, harusnya sih lebih rapi, tapi berhubung Yata itu tukang ngancurin barang orang, ya jadi lebih berantakan deh.

"Mi-Mikoto-_san_!" panggil Kamamoto. "Ada seseorang!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk anak yang ketiduran di salah satu sofa bar.

Iya, Yata Misaki. Entah kenapa itu makhluk bisa nyasar ke bar Homra dan ngancurin barang-barangnya. Astaga, untung nggak langsung dibakar.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku!" Yata garuk-garuk kepala sambil ketawa polos. Nah ini, biasanya kalo anak normal pasti langsung dibakar sama mereka.

Mikoto menatap Yata dalam. Yata pun risih merasa diperhatikan. "A, ada apa?" tanya Yata panik pada Mikoto.

"Oh, itu sudah biasa anak muda," ujar Izumo. "Kau sedang diteliti, bisa masuk Homra atau tidak," lanjutnya.

"Hom... apa?" tanya Yata lemot.

"Homra, perkumpulan kami," jawab Izumo. "Kau mau masuk?"

"Kalau mau numpang tinggal di sini ya harus masuk," kata Tatara tiba-tiba. "Kalau tidak mau ya, kembalilah ke rumahmu,"

"Eh..." Yata terdiam. Ia merasa tak ada tempat untuk lari lagi. "Baiklah, aku masuk!" ujarnya pasti. Mikoto akhirnya memberikan cengiran nan tamvan khasnya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, mari bersalaman untuk melihat apakah kau mampu atau tidak," ujar Mikoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh api. Ragu, Yata ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan itu atau tidak. Lah bukan apa-apa, takut aja tahunya dia malah angus. Kan nggak elit kalo beritanya; "Seorang pemuda tewas terbakar karena bersalaman dengan seseorang". Nggak lucu.

Tapi akhirnya Yata menyambut uluran tangan itu. Yap, untung aja nggak kebakar. Cuma di dadanya muncul tato. "Hie?! Apa ini?!" Yata panik melihat tato yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya.

"Selamat, kau resmi menjadi anggota Homra," Tatara tepuk tangan sambil tersenyum manis.

Ya udah gitu aja.

Terus, kita balik lagi ke negeri antah berantah di mana sang makhluk najong nan biru bernama Muna itu hidup.

Sebagai _stalker_ ajaib, dia tahu di mana manusia seksi (?) bernama Yata itu tinggal.

Gimana taunya? Author juga nggak tau. Ya emang dia itu mencurigakan.

"Cih, kabur ke hutan, ya?!" Munakata ngambek-ngambek sendiri. "Ke bar Homra, pula! Ah, padahal di situ ada si ganteng Suoh!" Munakata garuk-garuk tembok. Nggak jelas emang.

"Ya udah, gue mesti ngebunuh itu makhluk supaya gue jadi paling keceh lagi di dunia!" ujar Munakata. "Berubah jadi kakek sihir dulu deh buat ngeracunin manusia sok imut nan pendek itu,"

Cling! Dan jadilah, kakek sihir Munakata.

Oke itu absurd.

Munakata akhirnya memutuskan untuk geal-geol ke bar Homra sambil bawa racun untuk Yata.

"Baiklah, Yata-_chan_, kau bisa jaga bar, kan?" tanya Izumo ragu pada Yata. Yata mengangguk.

"Yah, baiklah," jawab Yata ogah-ogahan. Nggak ikhlas banget ditinggalin di bar. Yah, mau apalagi, dia lagi nggak enak badan sih.

Dan begitulah, Yata ditinggal sendiri di bar sepi itu.

Munakata tersenyum puas di luar. Ini yang dia tunggu! Sampe berkemah tujuh hari tujuh malem cuma supaya ngeliat Yata ditinggal sendirian di bar Homra. "Yes!" Munakata geal-geol gaje saking bahagianya.

Dengan gaya alay nan najong layaknya seekor manusia homo nan lekong yang suka jogat-joget minta dibelai di taman lawang, Munakata mendekati bar Homra itu, tidak lupa, dengan wujud layaknya kakek-kakek tiga ratus tahun yang nggak pernah dikasih makan.

_Tok tok tok!_

Munakata mengetuk pintu. Yap, aktingnya sebagai kakek-kakek pedo penyakitan tiga ratus tahunan yang nggak keurus itu ternyata cocok sekali.

"Yaaaa? Siapaaa?" tanya Yata malas sambil membuka pintu sambil batuk-batuk dikit nggak jelas gegara sakit.

"Oh... anak muda..." sang kakek Muna yang ternyata emang cocok jadi kakek itu mulai berkata.

Yata nengok dan langsung men-_death glare_ Munakata. Kakek Muna langsung takut, dikira dia ketahuan kali, ya?

"Hatchuu!" dengan tidak elitnya, Yata bersin lagi. Dan sang kakek Muna pun mendapat ide untuk memberikan apel beracunnya itu.

"Ah... anak muda... kau sedang sakit, ya...?" sang kakek Muna mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti kau kesepian, ya, ditinggal di sini karena sakit..."

Yata marah dibilang sakit, jadi ia langsung memunggungi sang kakek. "Cih, sebodo amat," katanya dingin.

"Oh... anak muda... kau tak mau sakitmu cepat sembuh...?" tanya sang kakek Muna dengan tampang _puppy eyes _gagal total.

"Heh? Bisa?" tanya Yata tidak percaya.

"Bisa kok," kata si kakek. "Dengan mengonsumsi..." si kakek mengobrak-abrik mantel lusuhnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "... Ini!" ujarnya bangga sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Susu.

Oke, susu.

Susu yang sangat dibenci oleh Yata Misaki.

Si Muna nggak tahu kalo susu itu dibenci Yata.

Gagal total.

Krik Krik.

"Oke, nggak jadi," kata Yata sambil membalikkan badan meninggalkan sang kakek gagal.

"KUENUAPUAAAA?" teriak sang kakek Muna sambil nangis kejer karena rencananya gagal.

"Nggak mau tahu! Kau harus minum!" Muna nangkep si Yata dan langsung nyekokin si Yata sebotol susu basi beracun.

Yata langsung muntah lima ember.

"Woy, jangan maksa woy!" teriak Yata kesal sambil men-_death glare_ kakek Muna. Niatnya sih mau langsung bakar, tapi ya udah lemes muntah lima ember.

"Oke, kau akan sehat, baibai," kakek Muna melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi sambil geal-geol. Botol bekas Yata dilempar seenak jidat di hutan.

Sementara si Yata udah mulai kejang-kejang nggak jelas dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Mati.

Sekelompok anggota Homra itu kembali lagi dan mendapati Yata terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di depan bar Homra.

"Ya—Yata-chan!" teriak Izumo panik dan langsung bangunin si Yata. Pake ditampar bolak-balik pula. Ya nggak bangun juga. "Ma—mati..." kata Izumo.

Yang lain langsung berduka dan meletakkan mayat Yata di keranjang (?) kaca.

"... Harus bagaimana ini?" Izumo menghela napas, menatap Mikoto.

Mikoto menghembuskan napas. "... Buang?"

"Hah?!" Izumo menatap Mikoto tidak percaya. "Buang mayatnya Yata-_chan_?!"

Mikoto mengangguk polos.

"Mikoto! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius," jawab Mikoto datar. "Mayat, mau diapakan?"

"Tapi..."

_Ktoplak!_

Tiba-tiba ada suara kaki kuda ketoplak-ketoplak. Semuanya menoleh.

Jubahnya terbang-terbang nggak jelas. Kuda putihnya ketoplak-ketoplak nggak jelas. Rambutnya terbang-terbang nggak jelas. Pedangnya lompat-lompat nggak jelas.

Datanglah seekor monyet ganteng yang menaiki kuda putih.

Monyet ganteng, tolong.

Monyet ganteng berambut hitam pake kacamata dan seragam biru Scepter4 bernama Fushimi Saruhiko.

Semua terpana melihat monyet ganteng itu muncul naek kuda. Kenapa? Soalnya sang monyet udah ganteng-ganteng malah ngemut pisang dengan ero sekali. Oke, boong. Itu nyenyet nggak bawa pisang, pisangnya masih di pohon, belom mateng. Sekarang dia bawanya rambutan, soalnya lagi musim.

Bercanda kok.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Izumo kalem sambil menatap monyet ganteng itu.

"Nggak tahu," jawab sang monyet kalem. Krik. Semua langsung hening.

"Hah?"

"Ya nggak tahu, pokoknya di scene ini gue mesti muncul dan gue muncul," jawab sang monyet kalem. Semuanya _facepalm_ berjamaah._  
_

"Ya ampun..." Izumo menghela napas ganteng. "Ya udah, lanjutin lagi ceritanya, sana, cepetan maenin peranmu," Izumo ngedorong-dorong sang monyet tamvan yang berperan sebagai pangeran.

Sang pangeran gagal tapi tetep ganteng itu berjalan elok hoek-hoek ke deket tempat Yata disemayamkan (?).

"Ah~ 'Putri' Mi~sa~ki~" ujarnya dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kau gampang sekali mati, ya~" lanjutnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Kalo Yata masih idup, udah terjadi pertarungan ganteng penuh _hint_ nih pasti. Ya tapi Yata-nya mati.

"..."

Hening. Saru lupa mesti ngapain. Bego.

"... Tapi kalau tak ada kau pasti sepi..." gumam Saru pelan. "Dalam dongeng Snow White, sang pangeran harus mencium Snow White, ya?" Saru menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yata. Tepat di dekat telinga Misaki, dia diam sejenak.

"Bangun, Mi~sa~ki~" ujarnya pelan dengan suara merdu dan kemudian menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Yata.

"Waaaa!" Yata terbangun kaget dengan wajah merah padam. Saru ikutan kaget. Yang lain juga.

Kemudian Saru tersenyum. "Mudah malu, ya, Mi~sa~ki~?" goda Saru sambil tersenyum nakal. Wajah Yata semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak Saru.

"Oh, dalam cerita Snow White, ada adegan di mana sang pangeran mencium sang putri, kan?" tanya Saru nakal. "Kalau tak ada adegan itu, ceritanya tak akan selesai, lho," Saru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata yang langsung bergerak mundur.

"Apa maksudmu..."

_Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan halus langsung mendarat di bibir Yata.

Semua kaget. Izumo tersenyum. Mikoto _keep calm_. Anna tersenyum. Kamamoto _shock_.

"Waaaa!" lagi-lagi Yata berteriak dan mendorong Saru. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hei?!"

"Hm? Menciummu, seperti jalan ceritanya," Saru tersenyum polos. Wajah Yata bersemu merah. "Lagipula, kau menyukainya, kan?" Saru memeluk Yata yang hanya bisa diam dipeluk begitu.

"Jadi, Misaki," Saru berbisik di telinga Yata. "Ayo lanjutkan jalan ceritanya dengan serius,"

"Apa?"

"Lanjutkan. Jalan ceritanya,"

"Tentu saja," Yata menghela napas. "Sampai drama konyol ini selesai,"

"Bukan begitu,"

"Hah?"

"Lanjutkan. Di dunia nyata,"

"..." Yata berusaha mencerna perkataan Saru. "... APAAA?"

"Ayo, mau, kan? Menikahlah denganku, ayo kita buat banyak anak yang manis," Saru tertawa. Wajah Yata bersemu merah lagi.

"TIDAK MAAUUUUU!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mendorong Saru.

"Ayolah, Mi~sa~ki~" Saru menggendong Yata dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Kemudian ia menoleh sedikit menatap seluruh anggota Homra. "Aku ambil hakku, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa. Semuanya tampak bingung. "Misaki, maksudku," lanjut Saru seperti mengerti kebingungan semuanya. Izumo mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, silahkan ambil saja," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tak dikembalikan juga tak apa,"

Saru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi," lanjut Izumo.

"Jangan lupa bawa anak-anak kalian ke sini, ya?" Izumo tersenyum nakal. Saru balas tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja~"

"APA MAKSUDMU, KUSANAGI-_SAN_! KUSO SARU!" teriak Yata panik. "LEPASKAN AKU, SARUUUU!" teriak Yata lagi sambil meronta.

"Tidak mau~" ujar Saru tenang sambil membawa Yata pergi.

Ya, begitulah akhirnya. Sang "Putri" hidup "bahagia" bersama sang "Pangeran". Mereka menikah dan memiliki banyak anak yang manis dan mirip mereka, baik penampilan mau pun sikap. Bagaimana anaknya bisa ada, Author juga nggak tahu. Cuma mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Begitulah~ dengan ini ceritanya selesai!

Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan!

**_-Fin-_**

"Huff..." Author meletakkan mic dan menghela napas. Selesailah tugas menjadi seorang narator.**_  
_**

"Hei, Author!" teriak Yata. "Ini bagaimana?!"

Author menoleh dengan sok elit dengan mata bling-bling. "Aw, silahkan lanjutkan, kalian manis sekali~" author kibas rambut.

"Apa?!" Yata tereak. Saru pun datang.

"Fufufu, tuh, direstui, kan, Mi~sa~ki~?" Saru menggendong Yata. "Kalau begitu, mari 'lanjutkan'," ujar Saru dan berlalu. Author kibas-kibas sapu tangan.

"Sampai jumpa~ jangan lupa kasih tahu seberapa manis Yata yang lagi _moan_, ya~" kata Author ngarep. Saru cuma menatap author.

"Aku tak akan memperdengarkan suara _moan_ Misaki pada orang lain," kata Saru iseng.

Author nosblit seketika.

Oke, ini apa. Tolong diabaikan. Author yang kurang kerjaan cuma mengetik hal konyol ini.

Oh, ya, btw, yang udah baca, silahkan nyepam review dorama (?), oke, maksudnya fanfic ini sepuasnyaa!


End file.
